


Day Off/Young Love

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, High School AU, Human Winston (Overwatch), I can't do pacing right, M/M, Music, Other, Skipping Class, Suburban AU, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), all the same tags as the last several parts, crack ship, family au, gayyy, pacing even worse, three parter, trans human winston, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Wherein we follow Jack and Gabriel's adopted children, Hana, Jesse, and Sombra when they take a day off from school





	1. McHanzo

“Alright. Thank you, thank you so much. I’ll talk to you then. Love you.”

Gabe walks downstairs at the tail end of the conversation. “Morning,” he says.

Lucio jumps, mildly startled. “Morning. Uh, I was just on the phone with my grandparents, they can take me off your hands in about a week. They’re out of the country right now but they can move me in once they get back.”

“Sounds good. You’re fine on the couch for a week?”

“As long as I’m inside anything would be fine.”

Lucio takes a quick shower while Gabe starts breakfast. The rest of the kids shuffle out of bed and start getting ready.

“Dad, I’m feeling really sick,” Hana says, walking out of her room fully dressed and made-up. “I don’t think I should go to school today.”

“Alright. Sounds good.”

“Oh come on, dad, she’s not even trying,” Jesse complains.

“You want to stay home too?”

“Yeah!”

“Go ahead. Tell Sombra she can too. I’ll call you all in.”

It’s very clear that the secretary doesn’t believe him when he tells her that all his children have fallen ill since yesterday. He gives Hana and Sombra money for lunch at their request and sends them on their way.

“You skipping work too?” Jesse asks.

“Figured I might as well. Jack’s heading out soon, though. What’ll you be doing today?”

“Not sure. Going back to bed’s the first thing though.”

Gabe shrugs and turns on one of his favorite mexican soap operas while Jesse heads back to his room.

_ Lena: well I heard about the illness that struck your entire family _

_ Lena: hope it’s not serious _

_ Jesse: it’s probably early-onset senioritis _

_ Lena: lol _

_ Lena: what about Hana? _

_ Jesse: I think Hana might be a bit in love _

_ Lena: ooooh who’s the guy? _

_ Jesse: alright let me tell you the whole story _

_ Jesse: so there’s this guy on that discord server she chills on _

_ Jesse: a musician, I think _

_ Jesse: and I guess his parents hate him or something and they kicked him out _

_ Lena: holy shit what _

_ Jesse: so he hits up Hana and she gets dad down there to pick him up _

_ Jesse: he’s gonna be staying with us for about a week until his grandparents can take him _

_ Jesse: and I’m pretty sure she’s hardcore crushing on him _

_ Lena: woah damn _

_ Lena: is that why you’re all getting the day off? _

_ Jesse: probably _

_ Jesse: Hana apparently wanted to take the day off and I guess they let her _

_ Jesse: and then the rest of us because they knew we’d complain lol _

_ Lena: damn wish I could take off today _

_ Lena: so what are you gonna do? _

_ Jesse: probably nothing lol _

_ Jesse: hopefully hang with Hanzo once he gets back _

_ Lena: OOH YOU SHOULD MAKE A PICNIC _

_ Jesse: what? _

_ Lena: make him a picnic today and take him to the park this evening! _

_ Jesse: that’s actually a pretty good idea _

_ Jesse: so, made a move with Emily yet? _

_ Lena: uh _

_ Lena: teacher’s coming gotta go bye _

Jesse chuckles and lies back in his bed. A picnic could be pretty nice. He could ask dad to help him cook, then head out a little before sunset…

_ Jesse: hey man _

_ Jesse: you like picnics? _

_ Hanzo: I have never been on one. _

_ Hanzo: Is that not just eating on the ground? _

_ Jesse: Yeah but it’s fun _

_ Jesse: I was thinking we could have one tonight at the park _

_ Jesse: I could make all the food you just meet me there. _

_ Hanzo: Normally I would not be interested, but since you’re asking I will agree. I will see you there. _

He smiles at his phone for a little bit, then starts getting ready.

 

At Hanzo and Genji’s insistence, their driver meets them a couple blocks away from school. They climb into the limousine and he takes them back to their new house, just out of town. Neither of the boys like their house at all, it didn’t have the nostalgia that their house in Japan had and it was much less homely than their previous house across the country. It was big and intimidating and cold, not unlike their father, who’s never there to greet them when they get home. Their mother’s home more often than not, but she rarely talks to the boys. They have warmer memories of the woman who nannied them almost 10 years ago back in Japan.

Genji, as usual, goes straight to his room. He barely leaves, all the anime and video games he could desire are in there. Hanzo’s not one to judge, he rarely leaves his room either. With little family he’d like to talk to, there’s not much to do but read and draw in his room.

He opens a sketchbook to a blank page and taps the eraser against it, waiting for inspiration to strike. One face appears in his mind: Jesse Reyes-Morrison. He starts drawing.

For a few days, he was worried that his father would find out about his budding relationship with the boy. But he quickly realized that would not be an issue. He could elope with him that instant and have a two week honeymoon in his childhood home and his father wouldn’t notice.

Soon enough, he’s finished with Jesse’s face and shoulders. He remembers mentioning his affinity for cowboys, so he gives him a stetson, serape, and a five o’clock shadow. He can’t help but chuckle at his creation.

Jesse asked him to meet him at about six thirty. It’s almost four fifteen. He sighs, and gets out of his room.

“Good afternoon, master Hanzo,” a voice says, startling him. It’s one of the butlers. “The chef was wondering what you wanted for dinner.”

“Nothing. I was planning on meeting up with some friends for dinner.”

“Very well.” The butler stalks down that hallway in that eerie way he has, and disappears.

Hanzo knocks on his brother’s door. “Just a minute!” he hears, and he sighs and waits for his brother to put his pants back on (as he’s unfortunately learned from experience).

He opens the door. “What do you want.”

“We’re turning eighteen soon.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

He tries to close the door, but Hanzo puts his foot in the way. “We need to discuss this, brother!”

“No!”

“Genji!” Hanzo forces his way into his room. “Once we are eighteen, we are expected to join the family business.”

“I refuse.”

“I do not wish to either, brother, which is why we need to think of what we can do.”

“The only thing I can think of is enlisting. And that’s not very appealing either.”

“Our family knows you will not want to join them. To be honest, I fear for your safety.”

“I don’t want to think about this right now!”

“We are running out of time!”

“I know!” he shouts back. He gives himself a second to calm down. “I’ve been trying to think of something for months, but I just can’t.”

“I know. But we do not have much longer.” he sighs. “I’ve never wished so badly I was part of another family. I fear for your life and my future. I can’t tell my parents that I’m dating a man. His parents know about us. I told him my last name and there was something in his eyes. He doesn’t want me around his son.”

“I’m sure he isn’t—”

“He is a police officer! Should I be forced to join the family business, he will become my enemy!”

“Hanzo. I know you feel like you have to stress out about this, but we have until the winter. Please, enjoy the summer with your boyfriend. For your sanity.”

 

At six thirty exactly, Hanzo arrives at the park. Jesse’s there to greet him, traditional picnic basket in hand and with a goofy smile. “Howdy.”

“Hello.”

“Glad you could make it. Come on, we can set up right over here.”


	2. BunnyRibbit

“It’s really cool that we finally get to hang out in person,” Hana says.

“Definitely! So where are we headed?”

“I need to pick up something at Rite Aid, then I’ll show you around a bit.”   
“What do you need?”

“You’ll see.”

She leads him into the store, picking up a bottle of lemonade (she refuses to fall into the Mountain Dew and Doritos stereotype) and then heads over to the electronics section.

“Getting a new pair of headphones?”

“Nah, I have a backstock from my birthday a couple months ago.” She looks around a bit more. “I know it’s here… there we go!” She takes a headphone splitter off the rack.

“Oh, awesome!”

She takes her stuff over to checkout. “Not sure how much you’ll like my playlist though, I’ve got a really niche music taste.”

“I’ve got a good solution. There’s a site I found where you can link to a couple playlists on youtube, spotify, whatever, and it’ll combine them into a superplaylist.”

“Ooh, awesome!”

He gives her the URL, and she dumps the youtube playlist she usually listens to into it. He dumps his own, and they plug in their headphones. They turn the music down a bit so they can talk but still listen. Hana’s odd indie genre mashups and video game soundtracks blend surprisingly well with Lucio’s eclectic modern rock and older jazz tunes.

“It’s really weird to me,” Lucio starts, “my mom gave birth to me and she can’t stand me. Your dads aren’t even related and they love you.”

“I guess I’m lucky.” It occurs to her that she never really thought about where she might’ve ended up, who could’ve adopted her… if anyone. If it weren’t for her dads, she could be in the Korean foster care system right now. “Really lucky.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just… thinking. I really could’ve ended up with anyone.”

“When I get older and marry someone, I’m definitely adopting. Or fostering. I don’t want anyone growing up like I did, and I got off comparatively easily.”

She leads him to the park. “So do you have any plans like that?” he asks. “If you’re gonna get married, have kids?”

“No, I haven’t really planned anything,” she says.

“Makes sense. We’re still kids.”

“You know what you want, though.”

“Most people my age don’t, I imagine. There’s no rush, we don’t need to be thinking about this for probably ten years. Even if you did have a plan, it would probably change by then.”

He’s quiet for a little bit. A soft orchestral atmospheric track whispers through their ears. “It’s beautiful here.”

“I know. If I was at all artistic I’d try drawing it.”

“I wish I grew up around here. The city’s really not for me.”

Hana would much rather prefer to live in a city than a suburb, but opts not to mention it. “It’s pretty nice here.”

She smiles suddenly. “Oh, I love this song. Is this one yours? I don’t think I put it on mine.”

“Yep! Game remixes aren’t just your turf.” Their heads nod in sync as they walk around.

“Wanna get some lunch?”

“Oh, of course! What do you have around here?”

“Just about anything. Pizza, Chinese, burgers, cafes, we can find just about anything.”

“Burgers sound great.”

“Awesome! Follow me.”

She leads him into a burger place just off main street and they place their orders. Lucio adds the price of his to the tab he’s keeping for himself. They toast each other with their burgers and chow down.

“Heya!” A familiar voice greets them. “Didn’t think they gave freshmen open lunch.”

“Oh! Hey Lena.”

“Who’s the guy?”

“This is my friend Lucio. Lucio, this is Lena, she’s in Jesse and Sombra’s grade.”

“Hey! Good to meet you.”

“You too. Why haven’t I met you before?”

“I’m just visiting. We were friends online for a while and we wanted to finally meet up.”

“So is this why you’re out sick today?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve gotta get all this food back to the choir room. You know how choir kids are?”

“A bit too well.”

“They’re even worse when they’re hungry. See ya!”

“I’ve been in choir since fourth grade and I can confirm that we’re all insane,” Lucio chuckles.

“Sombra said she’s probably joining next year once she finishes voice therapy, so I’m gonna be living with one of those freaks.”

“I’d highly recommend becoming one of those freaks.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Her phone buzzes.

_ Lena: Your “friend” huh?  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

_ Hana: oh god get that thing away from me _

_ Hana: and yeah, we’ve just been talking online for a while and wanted to hang out _

_ Lena: Jesse tells me you loooooove him _

_ Hana: He’s way off _

_ Lena: heh _

_ Lena: sure Jan _

“Sorry about that. How’re you liking the burger.”

“It’s not bad. Fries are amazing, though.”

“Yeah, that’s the real reason people come here. Wanna get ice cream?”

“Maybe after walking around a little more. Got anything really interesting around here?”

“Oh, you want Lena and Jesse’s tour. It involves a lot of climbing buildings and trespassing.”   
“That sounds fun! Any chance you got something like a roller rink around here?”

“A couple miles away, it’s just a ten minute drive. I haven’t been in a while, maybe we could go while you’re still here.”

“Sounds awesome!”

“Let’s head back out.”

They leave their trays on top of the trash can and head back outside. Hana takes him behind the grocery store and to the manmade depression behind it. “So I’m not entirely sure why this is here, but there’s never anything in it and it’s a cool place to chill if you need to go somewhere quiet. But take a shower after because it usually smells like weed.”

Lucio nods and they continue on. She leads him down a side road full of decently sized houses, and they eventually loop back around to main street. She points out what the best item at each restaurant is, and which place is the best to get a specific kind of food, and eventually they reach a humble little ice cream parlor on the far side of town.

“Good afternoon, Miss Zhou!”

“Hana! Did summer break start already?”

“Nope! Just playing hooky to hang out with my friend here.”

“Ah, I remember back when my boyfriend would visit in High School and my mother would let me skip,” she smiles nostalgically.

“Oh, um, we’re not together,” Lucio explains. Hana shakes her head in agreement.

“Sorry! My mistake. So what can I get you both?”

“Large chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles, please.”

“And I’ll have a cup of strawberry sorbet.”

“Coming right up!”

They eat as they walk along the other side of main street. “Town’s pretty small, I think I’m running out of places to show you.”

“Looks like that dance studio is having a promotion for the week,” he points out.

“Yeah, first lesson free, apparently. Why, you want to learn?”

“A little. Something I’ve always wanted to do but couldn’t.”

“Maybe we could do it at some point while you’re here. We have you for the rest of the week.”

“Yeah, that would be fun!”

 

Hana finishes their tour and leads them back to her house for video games.

“Woah, dinner smells good!” she announces.

“It’s my dinner, you’re getting leftovers from the week,” Jesse responds.

“Damn. Anyway, what do you want to play? I have a switch up here, PS4 downstairs, and there’s a couple couch co-op games on my computer.”

“Hm… got any racing games?”

“Of course!”

Much to her surprise, Lucio beats her soundly in every single race in the grand prix. Sombra walks through the door right in the middle of a cluster of particularly nasty swear words.

“Damn, Hana, we’re gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap,” she teases, then heads straight for the bathroom.

“She’s not actually going to get soap, is she?” Lucio asks, half joking.

“She’d better not.”

After she’s locked in the bathroom for about 45 minutes, Gabe starts to get a little worried. “Sombra, are you alright?”

“Yep! Be out in a few minutes!”

Hana and Lucio both frown at the door, a little worried, but turn back to their game. They both look up as soon as she emerges.

“Woah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha what even is pacing


	3. Crack ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure why I went with this random pairing, and I'm not sure how much I'll develop it. I guess we'll see.

The state’s Pride Center just outside town is hosting a meetup that day, so Sombra decides to take the opportunity to check it out. She doesn’t go often, mostly because it’s not especially convenient to and she’s usually bogged down with schoolwork, but she’d wanted to go more over the summer and takes the opportunity.

She crams a couple protein and candy bars into her pockets, says bye to her dads, and heads across the bridge. She passes by the school and makes a point of waving tauntingly at Lena when she sees her. She makes a face, and Sombra smiles back and walks straight past the school.

Even though it’s hot out, Sombra still wears a thin sweatshirt and long pants. She knows she’ll start getting overheated in August, but she can deal with that problem later. For now she’s more comfortable the more covered she is.

She gets to the pride center after about half an hour. They set it up so there’s snacks and soda in some rooms, games in others, and some just for hanging out. The entrance hall has pins with gay, bisexual, ace, trans, and ally flags on them. She takes the blue pink and white pin and sticks it on her shirt, then heads immediately for the food. She looks around for anyone she recognizes, but most people that would be there that she knows are in school at the moment. She sighs and sits down by herself.

“Hi there. Mind if I sit down?” someone asks.

“Go ahead.” He’s fairly short with shaggy black hair and a similar trans pin on his shirt.

“I don’t think I recognize you. Is this your first time here?”

“No, but I haven’t been here for a while. My name’s Sombra.”

“Winston,” he extends his hand.

“Are you here a lot?”

“Yeah, I live just down the road, so I usually spend the afternoon here. Especially since my parents are in that awkward ‘trying too hard to prove they’re comfortable with this’ thing when they’re clearly not.”

“Ouch.”

“So how’d your parents take the news?”

“I have two dads, so better than most.”

“Damn, that’s lucky.”

“Damn right it is. How far are you into transitioning, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not very. Just barely started voice therapy, as you could probably tell, and in terms of presentation all I’ve got is my wardrobe and binders.”

“Think your parents will let you get hormone therapy or surgery?”

“Hormone therapy, probably, I’m not sure about surgery. At the moment I just want a mastectomy, though, I don’t really want bottom surgery, personally. You?”

“We’re in the process of getting everything planned, but it’s taking a while. But I should hopefully be a fully functioning girl by next summer. Which can’t come soon enough.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighs. “I’ve been presenting as a girl, starting hormone therapy, and everyone- almost- calls me she. But it still doesn’t feel right. It’s like I’m just holding out for the next step, hoping it’ll make me feel better, but it’s never enough.”

“I’ve noticed something helps a lot of trans people, women especially, is radically changing their look. Getting something like tattoos or piercings or hair dye that fully removes them from their previous body. Not sure if that’ll help, but it could be worth a shot.”

“Hm… I might give it a try when I’m done here.”

“You’re staying longer though, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Basically just got here. How old are you, Winston?”

“Sixteen, going into senior year. You?”

“Sixteen, junior for today and tomorrow. Where are you planning on going to school?”

“MIT. I’m gonna be an engineer.”

“Probably Oasis to study comp sci.”

“Yeah, Oasis is pretty close. I guess you don’t really feel like you have to go as far as I do.”

“Yeah, a lot of people seem desperate to escape and go far away, but I never got that. I like my town. Think my siblings feel the same way.”

“Siblings?”

“Yeah, Jesse’s sort of like my twin but we’re three months apart, and Hana’s two years younger than us. We’re all adopted.”

“What did your siblings say when you came out to them?”

“They were both pretty cool with it. It took them a little while to adjust to the right pronouns but that was pretty much the only problem. Do you have siblings?”

“A bunch of brothers, but they’re all older than me. I think my parents just had a bunch of boys and kept trying to get a daughter.” He grins. “Oops.”

Sombra chuckles. “They’re all at college?”

“Most of them on football scholarships.”

“How’d they take you coming out?”

“Some are supportive and some just didn’t seem to care,” he shrugs.

The hours pass as they talk, and eventually Winston has to get home. Sombra has them exchange numbers. “If you ever need to get out of the house for a bit, just let me know. I’m sure my dads will be glad to have you over.”

“Thanks, Sombra. Talk to you later.”

She heads home, stopping at Rite Aid on her way. She gets a razor and hair dye, and then stops to get bleach elsewhere. She teases Hana once she gets inside, and then goes straight into the bathroom.

She steps into the bathtub and plugs in the razor. She makes sure her hair is evenly parted in the middle, and cuts down that line. She removes half the hair from her head, shaving one side and leaving the other long. Then she opens the bleach, reads some instructions off her phone, and starts to dip-dye her hair.

She can’t help but chuckle at how she looks with half her hair gone and the remainder half black and half blonde, but a knocking at the door snaps her back.

“Sombra, are you alright?”

“Yep! Be out in a few minutes!”

She takes the purple hair dye out of the bag. Soon enough, she has half a head of hair with purple highlights. It’s a bit bright, but she can wash it out a bit later. She looks at herself in the mirror, and smiles a little when she runs her fingers over the freshly buzzed side.

Last step is some simple lipstick. She carefully applies the purple over her lips, rubbing them together and carefully using a paper towel to wipe off any overflow.

She packs everything back into the bag, takes one last glance at herself in the mirror, and steps outside.

“Woah.”

 

Later that night she texts a picture of her new style to Winston.

_ Sombra: Like it? _

_ Winston: That looks really cool! _

_ Winston: Do you like it? _

_ Sombra: Definitely. _

_ Sombra: Gonna be keeping it like this for a while. _

_ Winston: Did it help? _

_ Sombra: I feel like a whole new person. _

_ Sombra: Thanks so much for the advice. _

_ Winston: Glad to hear it! _

_ Winston: Talk to you soon. _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was not planning on Genji and Hanzo hogging most of the chapter. Oops. Next chapter will be BunnyRibbit probably.


End file.
